Little Miss Bad
Little Miss Bad is the thirty-second book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves and the second one created by Adam Hargreaves. Little Miss Bad *'Color': Hot Pink/Light Purple *'Shape': Round *'Gender ': Female *'Hair': Black/Red *'Love': None *'Family ': Unknown *'Friends': Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Scary, Little Miss Trouble, Mr. Cheeky, Mr. Mischief *'Rivals': Mr. Good, Little Miss Sunshine *'Release date': 2003 *'Job': Playing pranks. *'Features': Bluish-purple bows/Yellow bows Story Someone has been doing bad things. Someone swapped Mr. Uppity's tennis chords for spaghetti, put toothpaste in Mr. Greedy's cakes, covered Little Miss Splendid with ink, painted cracks on Mr. Worry's house, fills Little Miss Neat's house with water and even cut Mr. Forgetful's car in half! Can you guess? Little Miss Bad. So, Little Miss Sunshine has an idea. She has a fake contest to see who did the worst thing in the last week, with first prize getting a holiday. On the day of the contest, Little Miss Bad goes first, but since she couldn't decide what her worst trick was, she dscribes all her tricks at once, giving her game away. She apologizes and helps everyone restore things to normal. And not surprisingly, Miss Bad's example shows Mr. Mischief not to reveal his tricks! International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Madame Farceuse (French) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Uppity *Little Miss Sunshine *Mr. Forgetful * Mr. Worry *Little Miss Splendid *Mr. Greedy *Little Miss Neat Trivia She appears in LPS Personalities about that on the oc wiki. In LPS Personalities she stole a chicken,a birthday cake,and was involved in an imaginary adventure of Mr Nervous's counterpart.Nervous * Counterparts: * Strong Bad, both like to cause mischief and have similar names. * Juri Han (Super Street Fighter IV, both are bad girls and have similar hairstyles). * Drizella (Cinderella, both have dark hair and cause trouble). * Naughty Nellie (Alphabet Castle, both have black hair and are bad). * Pickpocket Polly (Brum, both have dark hair and cause trouble). * Dennis the Menace (Beano, both have black hair and cause trouble). * Horace the Rotten Rodent (Huxley Pig, both are troublemakers). * Poison (Final Fight), both are pink * Mileena (Mortal Kombat), both are bad, have black hair, and are scary looking. * Ladykiller (Flushed Away), both have black hair. * Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty), both are bad * Jessica Lovejoy (The Simpsons), both are bad, have black hair and have something pink on them. *Valerie (Codename: Kids Next Door), both are pink and evil. *Madame Margaret (Codename: Kids Next Door), both are pink and evil. *Dolores Umbridge (Harry Potter), both are evil and pink. *Azula (Avatar the Last Airbender), both have black hair, and are evil. *Spike, Ace and Rowdy (The Boot Boys) (The New Adventures of the Shoe People, all four are never doing anything good). See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Pink characters Category:Round characters Category:Book series Category:Blue Nosed Characters Category:Adam's Mr. Men Category:Characters with Hair Category:Characters with bows Category:Antagonists Category:Characters with freckles Category:Purple characters